Playing Life
by derpyDiscord
Summary: Life is strange when you're in a different world. Especially when it's like an RPG and God has taken a shine to you. Well, let's see how it goes. Oc/insert. Slightly crack
1. I guess I died

You know, dying isn't so bad. Sure it hurts at first, but then the overload just kinda makes you shut down. Electric shock isn't such a bad way to go. It tingles and burns, but then it gets to your brain and you just stop.. being, I guess. This white void isn't what I expected. I can't move, I can't talk, I'm not even sure if I can see. All I know is that I'm dead.

"Welcome. Please answer all questions honestly and completely."

I looked up, or what felt like up, at the feminine voice that rang through the space around me. This must be Death or something.

"Do you believe you were a good person?"

If I was a more deluded person, I'd say yes. I made my share of mistakes though. I tried as hard as i could to be a good person, but things get tempting, you know?

As though the void could read my thoughts, a small ping sounded.

"Were you a violent person?"

Not anymore than anyone else, I would think. Sure I got mad and hit some things, but I never struck anyone with intention to hurt them. Though, if thoughts are what make you a violent person, then I certainly was.

Another ping.

"Were you a fan of video games?"

An odd question, but yes. I enjoyed many of them. Usually the more.. violent ones.

Ping.

"We have no further questions. Your new world and format will be decided."

Now that was peculiar. I had always believed in reincarnation, but I thought it would be an instant process.

"We apologize for the questions. Simply put, sometimes the past lives of some people put safeguards on the soul to protect some information." A woman slowly came into view. She wore a fitted three-piece suit in black and white. "We also apologize for the bindings. Some people do not go peacefully."

I felt the semblance of feeling returning to my limbs as I found myself able to stand again.

"Who are you?" I asked, my mouth feeling as though it were full of cotton.

"We are life and death and rebirth. Some call us God. We preside over the many worlds which exist together and apart." She sat, a kind look upon her features. "Some exist in others as works of fiction, but we can assure you, any world that you could imagine does exist."

I thought for a second, taking in the information dropped into my lap. All fiction is actually fact, just not in every world.

"So you're God?" I spoke hesitantly, suddenly rethinking all my beliefs. A smile slowly graced my features. "You know, almost everyone thinks you're a man."

She laughed then, a hearty sound that was full of warmth.

"I know I know. Who do you think gave them that idea?" She laughed again, loud enough for it to echo across the void. "The looks on their faces are just so amusing."

After regaining her composure, she rose from her seat and approached me.

"You're life was cut short by chance, just as it is for many everyday." She took me by the shoulder, guiding me along side her. "You have also faced many hardships in your life. Seeing how you affected those around you has shown that you are a good person." She suddenly stopped, turning to face me. "The flaws you believed you had and the mistakes you made are forgiven by both I and those you wronged. Only one does not forgive you, but she loves you far more than she blames you."

Emotion crashed into me as I realized I'd just left everyone and everything behind. Tears flowed freely as her words settled in my mind. Before I could stop myself I was sobbing and my legs couldn't support me anymore.

Not even five second later I felt a pair of arms around me that weren't my own.

"It's okay. I'll let them know how much you love and will miss them. You won't ever be forgotten by them." Her voice was soft and loving and felt so much like a motherly assurance. I clung to her until I felt the weight on my heart ease.

"I'm sorry for getting tears and snot on your suit.." I rubbed my arm as I stood straight again.

She moved her hand over the stains and then they were gone.

"Think nothing of it. You needed a hug, so I gave one. It's what you would have done." She smiled at me before she turned for me to follow again.

We walked for maybe two minutes before I saw what looked like a table. She walked to the side opposite me.

"With this, we will decide your new world and format." She sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I didn't question it when I found myself sitting in a modestly comfortable chair that wasn't there before.

Looking down at the table, I could see a plethora of worlds playing out. Dragons fighting amongst themselves as well as against adventurers, Fae living within separate courts, kids with wings running and fighting against wolf men. Some of the worlds looked like the regular world, but with slight changes. Others looked completely different.

"So I'll be born into one of these?" I shuffled uneasily. "Will I retain my memories?"

"If you want to, then you may. Some find it easier to simply forget their last life and begin fresh." She hit a button on the 'screen' that looked like a shuffle button. "You will be born with all your mental faculties in order, your body will have to simply catch up." She looked down and I did the same as a 'ding' rang out from the table. I could see two people fighting each other in a forest before one disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

I blinked, suddenly recognizing the scene as she stopped the image.

"I know this scene.. That's a scene from Naruto.. Minato fighting Obito after Kurama was released.."

"I know what you're thinking, but this happens so much more than you'd think. Books, movies, manga, anime, video games; so many people get reborn into the worlds that exist therein." She looked up at me. "Now your format will be chosen and we can decide some other things."

The image on the screen shifted again. It finally landed on 'RPG FORMAT'.

"Lucky you! That should help you a great deal. It also means I can be just a bit more involved at some points!" She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but beam back.

I looked down and saw a twenty sided die. I looked back up and she had changed her outfit drastically. She was in a full suit of armor.

I tried to keep my laughter inside at the mock seriousness on her face, though I could tell she was enjoying this.

"Roll six times for your stats." She said, her face finally slipping into a smile.

I tossed the die onto the table. "Do you do this with everyone?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, I have no doubt you can be helping many people at once, but are you this involved with them all?" I looked at the die. 17. I rolled again.

"Well," She began, sitting back in her chair. "Most people just want the process over with. I don't usually get to spend this much time with them. Sure, some people do spend some time with me, but they're usually skeptical or unbelieving in me."

Her expression turned sad and I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her. I looked back down. 13.

"Well I've reached a point that's kinda like nihilism, but more optimistic." I said, rolling again. Nat 20. "So this isn't too strange, even if it isn't what I expected. I think you're great and I'd like to keep my memories if it means I get to remember you." I said honestly.

She smiled, warmth radiating from her. "Thank you. You're much too kind. Now make your last three rolls."

I did as I was told. 12, 14, 19.

"So now I need to put them into my stats, right? Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma like regular DnD, right?" I asked, hoping I was right.

"You're right. Choose wisely." She said, smiling all the while.

"17 Strength, 13 Dexterity, 19 Constitution, 12 Intelligence, 14 Wisdom, 20 Charisma. Do I get ability score improvements?" I quietly pocketed the die.

"Yes, at levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 19. though your level cap is fifty. You see, this part may be like DnD, but the rest will be like an rpg on console. Abilities and skills will be dictated by level and experience." She stood up slowly, motioning for me to do the same.

For a few minutes, the only sound was the clank of her armor and the swish of her cape. If I looked at just the right angle, I could swear I saw spots of dried blood on both.

She stopped abruptly, causing me to nearly crash into her.

"This is where we say so long." She turned to me, her clothes changing to a typical jonin uniform from the world I would soon be joining. "Once you make these last few decisions, you'll be reborn." She hugged me once more and I could feel the love she held for everyone, including me.

"Will I have to die again to see you?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly against my will.

"No, you won't. I'll be in touch. Live long this time, and come back with stories." She leaned down and kissed my forehead, leaving me feeling content and cared for in a way I never had been.

I looked up and all I was greeted with was a screen.

'PLEASE SELECT GENDER'

I tentatively selected male.

'DO YOU WISH TO RETAIN YOUR MEMORIES?'

I pressed yes.

'ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOUR SELECTIONS?'

I pressed yes one more time.

'THANK YOU'

Then everything went dark.

 **Comments and criticism welcome**


	2. Childhood is boring, mostly

Being born is a really weird feeling. At first it was much like the white void. Except it was dark and I was surrounded by.. something. Then light and suddenly air. I felt myself being lifted up and cleaned as I took my first breaths in a brave new world.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy." I heard a deep voice say as I was passed to someone new.

I looked up to see a woman who could only be my new mother. She was a beautiful woman with amber eyes and black hair. She was coated in sweat and looked exhausted, but she smiled anyway as she looked at me. I smiled back as best I could with my new baby mouth.

"He's beautiful. Kawa, come meet our son." She called off to a far corner of the room. Soon footfalls sounded as a figure emerged from behind a curtain. I briefly realized we were in a hospital room.

"Usagi! Is that really him?!" A woman with bright green eyes and her jet hair left long rocketed beside us. I would seem I have two moms here. Nice.

"Yeah, this is little Kishi. Want to hold him?" I was slowly held out to Kawa, I would say mom but it would get confusing.

She took me into her arms gently. Tears shone in her eyes as she looked me over.

"Kawaii.." She breathed out the word as I smiled at her.

Suddenly, the world froze.

'Welcome to your New World' A text box read in my vision.

'In order to access Stats, Options, Equipment, Relationships, Skills, Abilities, and Perks, simply think with the intention of openings that menu.'

Huh. That's helpful. Stats.

 **Kobayashi Kishi**

 **Level:** 1

 **Health:** 60

 **Chakra:** 5

 **Perks**

 **Reborn** : You have retained your memories from your past life. You are more mentally mature than those your age and better equipped to deal with situations requiring reason.

 **Player Character:** Due to your world being formatted as a video game, sleeping will heal most affects aside from illness.

Very interesting. Close.

The world blurred back into motion. We were informed that Usagi and I would have to stay until the next day so we could be looked over.

After the rather strange experience of my first meal, I was taken to a room filled with other babies in their individual cribs.

Laying down and not feeling tired, I decided to try something. Closing my eyes, I attempted to reach my chakra. The energy that flowed through everything and everyone. I looked inside myself for that thrum of power. I looked and felt.. a spark? I looked closer and made to grab it. Suddenly, a burst of chakra surged from my tiny form and startled awake the other sleeping tenants of the room.

A nurse burst into the room, looking for the source of the disturbance. I looked at her owlishly as she realized I was the only one not crying.

"Well aren't you an early bloomer. You're parents are gonna be thrilled." She smiled before turned to help two other nurses in calming the screaming children.

'Achievement Unlocked: Call of the storm.'

Lightning affinity. Of course it is. Smiling to myself, I slowly fell asleep.

The next day was event full. I was changed into baby clothes after I was checked over by the doctors. My moms were absolutely ecstatic when the nurse told them about my foray into chakra. Kawa seemed to be happier than Usagi about it, but they both beamed at me nonetheless.

Soon it was time for us to head home. The change from hospital light to sunlight was harsh on my eyes, but once they had adjusted, I got my first view of Konoha.

The 'village' was more of a city, though the buildings weren't as tall. All the structures I could see were no bigger than two stories. Except for the Hokage building. It seemed to be between three and four stories.

I heard the woosh of air and suddenly Kawa was bouncing off the walls along side us as we walked.

"Woohoo!! We have a son!!" She shouted as she launched herself into the air. "Look at our son!!"

I heard Usagi laugh as Kawa hugged random people. Before I knew it, we had arrived home.

It was a modest looking home. A two story building with a small backyard.

I was taken inside and Kawa entered through the window.

I looked around, taking in the warm decor. Before I could take in too much of the view, I was taken upstairs to a bedroom. Suddenly, I realized that I would be completely dependant on my mothers for movement for at least three years.

I sighed internally. This was gonna be a long couple of years.

 _ **Four Years Later**_

I felt my lungs and muscles burn as I came to the end of my endurance after four hours. I collapsed to my knees, looking up at the training dummy with disdain as it mocked me.

I'd started building up my strength slowly after I had relearned how to walk. Talking was a bit of a challenge, but I was finally as eloquent as I was before.

My rapid progress caught the attention of Sandaime-sama, who was back in power as of the events three years ago. A shame Yondaime-sama and Kushina had to die, but I had still been too young to change anything yet.

Old Hiruzen had expressed an interest in giving me early admission to the academy, but Kaa-san, Kawa, declined. She said she wanted to give me some more lessons herself before I began my education proper.

Okaa-san, Usagi, has been having me interact with more children my age. Namely, Hyuga Neji. Both of us being considered geniuses at such a young age, it was seen as beneficial for us to become 'friends'.

He was pleasant, to say the least. He hasn't started talk about fate yet, so maybe I can stop it before he starts.

I got up, dusting myself off and heading inside. My mornings had been this way for a while now. I'd practice my katas for as long as I could, then head inside for breakfast. After that, a jog.

I grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of milk, eating and drinking quickly. Okaa-san was at work at the hospital, and Kaa-san was away on mission, so I had the house to myself until later on.

I left the house, jogging towards the training grounds. I took in the early morning sounds as I always did. The rumble of carts setting up to sell produce, shop doors unlocking, small conversations between people.

The sounds faded out slowly as I made my way towards the training grounds. Something felt strange about today, and I wasn't sure why.

Slowing my pace, I walked into training ground 4. To my surprise, Hyuga Neji was there, sparring with an older member of the Hyuga clan.

He landed a palm strike to the inner thigh of the tall girl before she sent him back with one of her own to his chest.

"Neji-san, you're improving quite well." She said, helping him regain his balance. "I think we'll begin working on your speed next."

"Yes, Natsu-san." He said, dusting himself off.

I took a moment to look at the newly named Natsu.

She had a very pretty face and a modest figure. She wore her dark green hair short. She had on a black kimono and a white apron, along with a hitai-ate that marked her as a shinobi.

I cleared my throat, making myself known. They both turned to face me.

"Kishi-san. A pleasant surprise." Neji said, giving a small bow.

"Neji-kun." I took great joy in seeing his brow twitch with my informality. "It really is nice to see you today. What's the occasion that you and the lovely Natsu-san are training out here rather than in your private grounds?"

Natsu looked as if she wanted to protest my compliment, but instead took to explaining.

"They're preparing for Hinata-sama's birthday, as well as for a peace treaty signing. So as to not disturb them, we came here." She said, cleaning off her apron.

I froze, hoping against hope that this was not the event I was remembering.

"Exactly how old is Hinata-san turning?" I asked hesitantly. "And if I'm allowed to know, who is the peace treaty with?"

Both of them looked a bit surprised at my questions, though Natsu's expression was tinged with suspicion.

"Hinata-sama is three today." Neji supplied, looking at me as if I should have known this already.

"The peace treaty is with Kumogakure." Natsu said, sitting on the ground slowly.

The Hyuga Affair. I have to stop this. It'll help not only Neji, but the entirety of the Hyuga clan.

"Neji," He looked startled at the lack of honorific and the serious look on my face. "May I speak with you in private for a minute?"

He looked back at Natsu, who nodded silently at him. He followed as I walked to the edge of the training field, out of earshot of Natsu.

"Neji, I have something to say and i need you to listen." I took a breath, calming my quickly fraying nerves. "After the treaty signing, stick close to Hinata. Keep watch. I have a horrible feeling about this whole affair."

I saw his brow furrow as he processed what I was saying.

"I suppose most shinobi must trust their instincts." He said slowly, still thinking. "I'll also inform Otou-sama and Oji-sama."

I nodded hesitantly, not knowing how this would be received.

"Be safe, Neji. You're a good friend and your family is kind." He seemed taken aback by my admission of him being my friend, but I continued as if I didn't notice. "Tell them I say hello and apologize to Hinata about my lack of gift for her birthday."

"Kishi-san, thank you for your concern and care." He bowed as he spoke. "I will see you some other time."

I nodded, turning to leave. This was gonna be awful.

 _'Quest: Play a major part in stopping the Hyuga affair'_


	3. Blind eyes

_'Quest:_ _Play a major part in stopping the Hyuga affair'_

 _Rewards:_ _150 Exp_

 _Relationship 250 All Hyuga_

 _Relationship 100 Sarutobi Hiruzen_

 _Title: Twister of fate_

I stared at the textbox that had appeared before me. My first quest. With this, I would start a long and slippery slope to becoming either a hero or villain. I decided this world had too many villains already.

I pushed accept.

 _'Quest objective: Get invited to Hinata's birthday party.'_

Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. Hopefully.

I walked back to where Neji and Natsu where discussing training techniques.

"Neji-kun, Natsu-san," I began, bowing slightly. "I would like to ask if it would be possible for me to attend Hinata's birthday gathering."

Natsu looked at me skeptically. "Why the sudden interest in going?" She asked.

"I've realized that I don't really have many friends." And it was true. I really didn't. "Neji is the only person I can truthfully call a friend. I'd like to strengthen that friendship while also hopefully creating ones with his family."

She seemed to consider this for a while before speaking.

"I will ask Hiashi-sama." She rose from her spot on the ground. "If he approves it, then you may come."

I nodded, walking away. I doubt I'll be denied, but I have to prepare for the worst case scenario.

I rushed back home, trying to work out my contingency plan.

Now I might have been advanced for my age, but I'm not crazy enough to think I can take on a seasoned shinobi while I myself am four. My stats may be pretty good, but for some reason, they hadn't fully taken effect. Only Constitution had, and only for my endurance.

I needed someone to help me. Who would be willing to help me and might possibly believe me?

As I thought to myself, I happened to spot a girl sitting by herself. I almost did a double take as I recognized her. Sitting by herself, being actively avoided, was Mitarashi Anko.

I had to approach this carefully. One wrong word or action and I might blow any hope of friendship and help.

Walking up to her slowly, I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped, startled from her thoughts to the point of reaching for her kunai holster. Once ahe noticed i was nothing more than a child, she relaxed.

"Excuse me Onee-san," I surprised her even further with that. "Are you busy? I was wondering if you might want some company. You looked bored." And lonely, but I didn't say that.

She looked ready to shut me down, but just sighed heavily and patted the spot next to her. I took my seat and looked over to what she was doing.

She was sketching in a small notebook. It seemed to be a weapon design. Looking closer, I could see it was a katar. I looked on in awe as her hands deftly added details on the blade.

"It's beautiful. Are you going to forge it yourself or have it made?" I asked, not able to keep the amazement out of my voice. "Is the blade going to be curved for slashes or is it going to be strictly stabbing? Is the point going to be thickened and hardened for armor piercing? Are you going to add a forearm guard?"

"Woah, breathe kid." She said hastily, cutting me off and setting down her pencil. "You seem to know a lot about weapons for a four year old. What's your name?"

"Kobayashi Kishi. A lot of people say I'm smart for my age." I said, offering my hand. Thankfully, she accepted my handshake.

"Mitarashi Anko, but you probably shouldn't hang around me kid." She looked around, prompting me to do the same. Some people were glaring in our direction, trying to be subtle. "They think I'm bad news, and I don't want that to happen to you."

I shook my head. "You don't seem bad, Anko-san. I'd like to be your friend. Not many people appreciate weapons as unique as the one you're designing."

She smiled, breathing deeply. "Alright, just don't say I didn't warn you. And just call me Anko. I'm not really one for formality."

She took up her notebook again and tucked her pencil behind her ear.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere more comfortable. This bench is too hard." She offered her hand to help me up. I kindly accepted, following as she led me through a nearby park.

Something had been bugging me. I'm not sure if she's still with Orochimaru or not. The villagers' disdain for her says that he's already gone, but I need to be sure.

"Hey Anko," She perked up at my call. "How old are you?"

She stood tall, jabbing her chest with her thumb. "I'm 15! So when you become a shinobi, you better call me senpai!" She looked extremely proud of herself for a moment. "And I'm already on the fast track to becoming a jonin."

I nodded, mentally logging the information. Orochimaru had already left and turned traitor. Perfect. I really didn't want to deal with him until I'm rightfully prepared.

Anko and I sat for a while, discussing weapons and tweaking the design of her katar. Finally, I decided to broach the subject of her helping me.

"Anko, can I ask you to do something for me? It's really important."

She regarded me with what looked like curiosity.

"Sure Kishi, what's up?" She turned in her seat to face me more directly.

"Well first, do you know about the peace treaty signing at the Hyuga Estate?" I found myself under heavy scrutiny.

"I do," She began, squinting at me. "But the question is, how do you?"

I shivered under her gaze. I could physically see her wondering if I was a spy or not.

"I heard from Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Natsu. Hopefully I will be attending the small birthday celebration for Hinata." I took a breath, steadying myself. "I just have a very bad feeling about the treaty signing. I've already discussed this with them and it has already been brought up to Hyuga Hiashi-sam. Even then though, I feel like it isn't enough. Can I ask you watch the Northeast side of the compound?"

 _Charisma check: 20/20_

 _20 Exp_

Wait, what?

I saw her relax significantly.

"Yeah, the whole things got me on edge too." She looked off to the side. "I don't trust those Kumo shinobi. I'll be on guard."

She stood, gathering her notebook and pencil.

"Hopefully it'll turn out to be nothing." She smiled at me, a kind smile. "And once this whole thing is done, maybe I can help you train."

She walked away, leaving me to plan my next moves.

 _'Get invited to Hinata's birthday party: complete_

 _Quest Objective complete_

 _Quest Objective Updated_

 _Quest Objective: Subdue the Kumo Head Shinobi or Distract the Kumo Head Shinobi until backup arrives'_

Okay, that means Hiashi saw no harm in letting me attend. Perfect. Now I need to find a way to hide kunai in a formal kimono.

 _ **Scene Break**_

After a few hours of searching, I had finally found both Kaa-san's stache of kunai and a kimono long enough to hide them.

I still had about an hour before I had to attend the festivities, so I decided to meander on my way.

I looked closely at the faces of those who passed, civilian and shinobi alike. I noticed the fatigue and stresses of the day clearly etched on their faces.

I also took a second to consider the pop-up I got during my conversation with Anko. It seemed that my stats are finally starting to come into play.

At the moment, my highest stats are Strength, Constitution, and Charisma at 17, 19, and 20, respectively. I should take advantage of that until I can increase my other stats.

If I can end this whole affair without bloodshed, it would be best, but I'm not so naive as to think that it'll all work out in the end. So, with that in mind, I'll have to either make sure that the Kumo shinobi isn't killed or that I deal the killing blow.

I took a second to breathe and steady my hands at that thought. Killing would be inevitable in this world if I were to survive in this line of work. I'm not sure how I'd feel about it, but I prayed I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would.

I jumped to the side, barely avoiding the people barreling down the road. A young man ducked down an alley, persued by several members of the Uchiha Police Force. That's another thing I'd need to stop. With hope and luck, Sasuke won't grow up alone. No one deserves that. That pain of having their parents and loved ones ripped away from them.

I wiped my eyes of the tears that had gathered and started back on my way.

As I made my way closer to the Hyuga compound, I found that the buildings became shops more often than housing.

I saw the gate of the compound loom above me as I walked towards it. I was stopped by the guards on duty.

"Are you Kobayashi Kishi?" The taller one asked, leveling a cold glare at me.

I nodded. "I am. Natsu-san said she would ask Hiashi-sama if I could attend Hinata-san's birthday celebration. I assumed that since no one came to tell me otherwise, I was allowed to come. Was I mistaken?"

The other guard stepped forward. "No, you are not. Mistaken that is. Hiashi-sama has decided that it would be acceptable for you to join in the celebration." They both moved to open the gates. "Please be respectful while you're here."

I walked past them, taking in the grandeur of the Hyuga compound. The homes were large and spaced well. Each home looked as if it could house five families. As far as I knew, they did.

I made my way towards the main home, passing Hyuga making last minute preparation. I absentmindedly palmed the box in my sleeve. Not anything grand, but I thought a gift was in order.

I walked tentatively into the home, taking off my sandals and holding them. I found Natsu waiting for me.

"Kishi-san. Welcome." She smiled kindly. "Everyone is in the back. Follow me."

I was lead into a wide room which lead to a backyard. I set my footwear near the back door.

I was greeted by Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hizashi.

"Hello, Kobayashi-san." Hizashi greeted. "Hiashi and Haruka should be out soon. Please have a seat."

I did as I was told.

"Thank you, but please call me Kishi." I said, shifting in my seat. "I'm not one for formality, as Neji-kun will tell you." Neji looked as if he wanted to correct me, but was cut off by Hizashi's sudden fit of laughter.

"Oh he threw a fit the first day he came back from sparring with you! Puffed out his cheeks and said you had no manners, I nearly suffocated from the laughing fit I had." He was nearly doubled over from laughter, and Neji looked as of he might pop a vessel.

I chuckled to myself as I tried to imagine Neji having a temper tantrum.

This scene would have gone on longer if Natsu hadn't burst in, bloody and beaten.

"That bastard took Hinata-sama!"


	4. Godhood

A kunai lodged in her leg. Her arm bent at an odd angle. Blood dripped down her limbs and her nose, which was obviously broken. She looked half-dead and tired, but enraged nonetheless.

"Hizashi-sama, he took Hinata-sama!" She rasped, coughing up a crimson glob of blood.

In a moment, Hizashi was at her side, medical chakra glowing mint from his hands.

"Natsu-chan, what happened? You weren't out of the room for even five minutes?" Hizashi asked as the blood flow slowed and ground to a halt.

Before she could answer I was already vaulting over their fence, Neji following after as we headed Northeast.

"Where are you going!" Neji shouted, keeping pace. "You can't fight an elite jonin by yourself!"

I didn't bother looking at him. "I'm not alone. You're here and no doubt your uncle is in pursuit as well." I jumped over a small fence before heading to small hole in Konoha's wall.

"Besides, we need only stall him. I hold no illusions about either of us defeating this shinobi." I continued, quickening my pace.

The forest flew past as I willed myself to go faster. Instinctively, I felt chakra push itself into my legs.

 ** _Skill created: Chakra enhancement_**

 ** _Chakra enhancement_**

 _Through the use of chakra flow, limbs and weapons can be enhanced to work beyond their limits_

 _Chakra cost: 5 points per minute._

I quickly closed the notification, noticing that I had left Neji somewhere in the forest behind me.

The sound of metal hitting metal soon greeted me.

I nearly stumbled over a body on the ground. Looking down, I saw that it was the prone form of Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata-san?" I shook her gently, trying to wake her with no results. Must have been a genjutsu.

 ** _Notice:_**

 ** _Update required for continued operation of system._**

 ** _Please update._**

 ** _(yes/no)_**

 ** _[One time update]_**

Well that's new.

I looked around. The world had faded and stopped as I took in this information.

"Okay, what the fuck." I said to myself. "What does it even do?"

"I can answer that." I jumped at the familiar voice speaking suddenly from behind me.

Looking back, I saw God standing there wearing a black hoodie and white jeans. She pulled out a tablet and started to read things off.

"For starters, you'll be given the option to skip this extended tutorial and go directly to being a genin." She looked up at the faded scene before us. "Don't think you'll do that. Also your stats will no longer be like that of a dnd character. Have you read The Gamer?"

I nodded dumbly, trying to soak in the information.

"Good. It'll be like that, but I have to give you equivalent stats to what you had. Add to that the fact that you had stats higher than pretty much everyone in this univers aside from literal legends and that I want to see what kind of havoc you can sow, your new stats are as follows."

Strength- Max

Dexterity- Max

Constitution- Max

Wisdom- Max

Intelligence- Max

Charisma- Max

I looked to the screen, then back to her. Slowly I finally askedy question.

"What does this mean?" I failed to keep the shake out of my voice.

She grinned. A shit-eating grin that spoke of so much amusement.

"Welcome to being a God."

I stopped breathing for a second.

"Now there's a few things you need to know." She put the tablet away. "Due to the way the game system works, any skills you gain will almost automatically max out because of their relationship with your stats. You are unable to die or run out of chakra. Your control is perfect. Your only weakness would be laziness and lack of creativity."

"So I'm really a God now." It wasn't a question.

"A minor one, but yes. One more thing about the update is the addition of a party system and dungeons." She smiled a genuine smile at me this time. "Make this world better." Then she was gone.

I looked back to the notification. Was I ready for this? Doesn't matter.

 ** _([yes/no)_**

As soon as I had pressed the button, I was assaulted by new sensations. The world was so much sharper. Energy flowed through me en mass and I could feel the power behind it. The resulting pulse of chakra halted the ensuing battle before me.

"Kishi-san?" Hizashi asked, deactivating his Byakugan in order to look at me. "What- How did you hide this much chakra?"

I stepped forward. It was time to weave some lies.

"I don't know. I saw Hinata-sama in this state and suddenly this power filled me." The reply came out so smoothly that I nearly believed it myself.

He seemed to think for a moment. That moment was all the Kumo nin needed as an opening.

Before he could reach Hizashi, I was there. I caught the blade in my hand. His expression turned from surprise to horror when he saw that no blood had been drawn.

"Mind your place." I laced as much malice and Killing Intent as I could into my words. The man dropped to his knees, eyes wide and teary. A notification popped up, but I ignored it for now.

"Diplomat or not, your crime is inexcusable. However, should Hizashi-sama have deigned to kill you, the Raikage would no doubt claim that a payment of blood be given for your life." I closed my hand, shattering his blade. "So I'll do it for him."

Raising my hand, I channeled lightning chakra into my fingers. Shaping it into a blade of sorts, I levelled it as his throat.

"Any last words before you die at the hands of a four year old?" It felt odd that I was in fact a four year old deity in this world now.

He searched my face for any signs of deceit or genjutsu. Finding none and resigning himself, he shook his head.

"Then die." Shoving my hand through his neck, I could hear the blood and flesh sizzle under the heat of the electricity. The smell should have disgusted me, as should have the feeling of gore on my arm. It didn't.

Kicking his corpse off my arm, being mindful to not send it flying, I walked back to a very still Hizashi, a green looking Neji, and a still unconscious Hinata.

"Hizashi-Dono," He looked startled at the change in suffix. "Let what happened here remain secret. Only let the public know that I killed him, not how. This goes for you as well, Neji."

They looked to each other before nodding.

"Come on boys," Hizashi said, getting back into his good-natured mood. "I'm sure Hiashi will want to know that everything went well."

After that, the night remained uneventful aside from an altered recounting given to the Hyuga and the Hokage. As it turns out, Hinata had faked being asleep for more than half the time she was in that sack. She hadn't seen what I had done, but was fully aware that I had been the one to save her.

Kaa-chan and Okaa-san were a bit mixed in there reactions.

"My baby's a hero!" Kaa-chan shouted, hugginge tightly.

"Kawa, what he did was dangerous. What would have happened if he hadn't been so lucky?" Okaa-san said, scolding us both.

"Usagi, darling, love, our son is just living up to his name. A little knight in shining armor." Kaa-chan said, laying on the flattery and affection.

Eventually, Okaa-san broke in her resolve, but not before warning me that from now on her training would be more harsh. Not really a punishment anymore, but I'll accept it.

At about midnight, I finally got a moment to myself. Stats

Kobayashi Kishi Lv. Max

Health:

Chakra:

Control: Max

Alright, about what I had expected. Skills.

 **God body**

 _Can not be harmed. Can not die._

Killing **intent Lv. Max**

 _The ability to project murderous intentions as an aura to affect enemies._

 **Chakra** **nature manipulation Lv. Max**

 _The ability to change your chakra into elements._

 **Chakra** **shape manipulation Lv. Max**

 _The ability to shape your chakra._

 **Lightning** **Mastery Lv. Max**

 _The ability to use chakra in the form of electrical currents._

 ** _Please_** ** _choose second chakra nature_**

 ** _Water_**

 ** _Air_**

 ** _Earth_**

 ** _[Fire]_**

 **Fire Mastery Lv. 1**

The _ability to heat your chakra to the point of combustion_.

Level one? Must be because I haven't used it yet.

I closed my skill screen and looked out at the moon. This is gonna be something. I'm not sure what, but it'll be something.


	5. Finding sunshine

Anko had heard about what I had done and was thoroughly impressed. She had, apparently, been sent to the Hokage as soon as Hizashi arrived. I was lucky to have gotten there before the reinforcements.

"So, Kishi-kun, you handled yourself pretty well from what they told me." She said through a mouthful of dango.

I nodded, sipping my tea. "It wasn't like it was difficult. The man barely qualified to be a shinobi, let alone a ninja."

She seemed off-put at my response. It was hard to return to my normal pattern of speech after my intelligence stat was boosted.

"Are you," she paused, "Are you okay? Usually after there first kill, people are a little more emotional. And you're only four." She almost looked.. Scared.

I sighed, placing my cup down. Her decision to take me to lunch, with permission from my mothers, had come completely unexpected. Now I see why.

"Anko-senpai, I'm choosing to be a shinobi. I can't do that if I was opposed to killing. Am I sad that I had to? Yes, of course. Only animals kill without remorse. What I did was necessary to protect my friends and the village. I'm sure it will catch up with me, but today is not that day."

I took a deep breath after that. I usually wouldn't talk for so long, but this needed to be said. Both as an explanation and to put minds at ease.

She looked at me for a long while. I could feel the minute flair in her chakra as she tried to dispel what she supected to be a genjutsu.

 _Ping._

 ** _New_** ** _skill created._**

 ** _Chakra_** ** _sensing Lv. Max_**

 _The ability to feel chakra of people and animals._

 **Perks**

 ** _Chakra_** ** _Recognition_**

 _Able to tell people apart by chakra signature_

 ** _Mind's Eye of the Kagura_**

 _By opening the mind's eye, the user is able to track and perceive chakra signatures in a radius comparative to the chakra of the user. Focusing on individual chakra signatures will allow for more detail._

 ** _Natural_** ** _chakra affinity_**

 _So in tune with chakra are you that Nature chakra is as easy to control is your own chakra_

 ** _Skill unlocked_** : **_Senjutsu_**

I blinked. Once. Twice.

Okay, now she was just fucking with me.

Anko stared at me as my face shifted from blank to disbelief to anger in the span of five seconds.

"Anko-senpai, this has been lovely, but I need to go." I didn't wait for a response as I sped off.

I needed to get somewhere quiet and unseen. This was a lot to take in and I needed to test it.

I soon found myself in a park devoid of anyone. Perfect. It was far away enough that this wouldn't be noticed.

Sitting, I started to focus on the energy around me, the chakra that flowed through the very earth. Soon I felt that familiar pulse, the life around me. Pulling slowly, I began the process of mixing it with my own chakra.

It took five minutes, but only because the sensation was so foreign. It was as if I could feel the life of the earth as one with me. Standing, I felt as if I had found a part of me I didn't know was missing.

I looked around and saw a small pond near the center of the park. Walking towards it, I was hyper aware of everything surrounding me.

 _Ping._

 ** _Senjutsu_** ** _Lv. Max_**

Already. Well then.

I closed the pop-up and looked into the pond. Blue marking covered my skin and seemed to glow and thrum with power. They looked almost like runes or sigils.

I felt it before I heard it. A dual chakra signature approaching. Naruto.

Quickly sending the nature chakra back into the earth, I looked toward the direction I had felt him coming from.

He broke throught the clearing, bruised and a little bloody, but no worse for ware.

"I didn't even do anything this time." He looked awfully resigned for a three year old.

Looking at him again, my heart ached for the boy.

He was skinny, almost emaciated. His skin was littered in slowly closing cuts and quickly disappearing bruises. Despite all that, his eyes shown with a light I had rarely seen.

I approached him slowly.

"Are you okay?" I called out, getting his attention.

He flinched slightly at the noise, but relaxed when he saw me.

"Oh. Yeah I'm ok. Dumb villagers is s'all."

"I'm sorry. Aren't you gonna go home and changed?" I winced inwardly at the words, knowing that he was either still living at the orphanage, or had just been thrown out.

His eyes lost a bit of their light.

"I, um, don't really have a home.." He stared at the ground, looking close to tears.

I had to restrain myself from hugging him, not knowing if it would be okay.

"Follow me, you can get changed and cleaned up at my house." I said, not giving it a second thought. He needed friends. Now.

"A-are you sure? A lot of the grown ups don't like me." He sighed, kicking the grass.

I grabbed his wrist and lead him away.

"Kaa-chan and Okaa-san are really nice. I'm sure it'll be okay with them." And I was very sure. Not once had I been told to stay away from the 'Demon Child'.

I lead him nearly by the hand the whole way, gaining strange looks. No doubt the villagers were curious as well as upset that the child who saved the Hyuga heiress was with the demon they so hated.

Despite the dirty looks and muttering, we made it there without incident.

"Okaa-san, I'm home and I brought a friend." I said, opening the door.

Looking up from the book she was reading, she gasped when she saw the state Naruto was in.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" She asked, quickly crossing the room to look him over.

He seemed almost confused at the attention.

"uhm, yes I think." He said, fidgeting under her gaze.

She took his hand and lead him further into the house.

"Well let's get you cleaned up and into some clean clothes. Kishi's should be a good fit." I heard her say as they walked away.

I smiled to myself. I had made the right decision.

 ** _Wow. I'm sorry for the shorter chapters, but life demands my attention or blood, and I'm rather attached to the feeling of that being in my veins. Please comment, criticism is appreciated._**


	6. Snake in the Roots

I awoke to the sound of voices downstairs. Looking out the window, the sun hadn't risen yet.

Extending my chakra sense, I could feel everyone in the house.

Naruto, sleeping in here with me as insisted by my mother.

Okaa-san, sitting in the living room.

Kaa-chan passed out in their room after coming home from her mission.

The anbu speaking with Okaa-san.

I bolted upright. Anbu. So I finally had to face Hiruzen about the Hyuga affair, and most likely my involvement with Naruto.

"Fuck." I cursed quietly. Getting up slowly, I crept out of the room and towards the stairs.

 _Ping._

 _Skill_ _created._

 ** _Sneaking_** ** _Lv. 1_**

 _The_ _ability to use one's environment to remain unseen._

 _Ping._

 ** _Sneaking_** ** _Lv. Max_**

Well that'll come in handy.

Moving to the bannister, I could hear the conversation playing out.

"-Certain Hokage-sama must speak with him now?"

"The Hokage is a busy man. This is the only time he has free for this."

"Very well, I'll go wake him."

I stood up, moving down the stairs quickly.

"I'm already here, Okaa-san." I said, looking at the anbu disturbing our sleep.

Their armour obscured any tells of gender, and their voice had sounded androgynous enough to go either way. Their hair was brown, cropped short in a choppy sort of way. A simple rat mask and anbu unifrom was all they wore.

"Kishi, Ne-san is here to take you to see the Hokage." She says, gesturing to the frankly unwelcomed guest.

I nodded. "I'll get dressed first." I turned with waiting for an answer.

Changing into a simple shirt and pants, I looked over to check on Naruto. He seemed so at peace. I smiled, knowing that I could help him.

I walked back down stairs, yawning.

"I'm ready, Ne-san."

He gave me a curt nod. "Follow me."

We walked for a while, how long, I'm not sure. Before long we had entered the forest surrounding the village.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked, feeling unease settle in my stomach.

"Hokage-sama wanted to test something. It was safer to do out here."

Red flag. Big red flag.

I was almost instantly on guard. almost. And that split second was all that was needed.

"Fuin!" A voice shouted from the shadows. The ground lit up in response, kanji marking a perimeter around me and my escort.

Instantly I felt heavy, and empty.

 _Ping_

 ** _Warning: Hp and chakra critically low_**

 _'What?! Status!'_

Hp: 1

Chakra: 1

Effect: Seal of Ammit

Drains chakra to weaken and subdue an enemy. The more chakra the individual has, the stronger the effect.

 _'Oh no.'_ I tried desperately to leave the area, but my limbs wouldn't move. It was becoming hard to stand. Soon, I couldn't.

My escort was having similar trouble, but to a lesser extent. They could move.

"Excellent work, Ne." The voice from before said. "You've brought him directly where he needs to be."

With painful effort, I turned my head just enough to see the speaker for the first time.

Shimura Danzo.

"Kobayashi-san," Danzo spoke slowly, and deliberately. "A pleasure for you to join us."

He walked toward us until he was just outside the seal. Unsealing a set of metal wrist cuffs, he tossed them to the anbu. His anbu. The wheels started turning. Ne. Rat. Root.

"Put these on our guest here. We want him complacent." I wasn't in a position to protest.

Moving efficiently and quickly, the Root secured my wrists with the cuffs. They were covered in the same seal. Danzo really does prepare for everything.

The glow of the ground seal faded away, replaced by a smaller glow from my restraints.

Danzo moved towards me, dread pulsing through me as he grew closer.

"You're little burst of chakra matched that of the kyūbi in scale. So, Kobayashi-san, I'm going to find out why." Danzo said, looking as if he had just told a joke and only he knew the punchline.

He drew back his cane and swung, then the world went black.

I woke up strapped to a table, the cuffs from before still in place.

Looking around, I could see similar tables in different area of this new place. Shelves lined the rust bordered walls, their contents of jars and vial containing all many of fluid. Half of it seemed to be bodily.

A door opened. Footsteps. And suddenly I'm upright, face to face with another unwelcome visitor.

Orochimaru.

"My, my, look at the treat Danzo has brought me." He licked his lips in that disgusting way of his. "A new toy to play with." He sets something down. "and to break."

I couldn't move at all anymore. Even blinking and breathing were only going automatically. All I could do was wait. And endure.

He held up a scalpel, checking it's edge.

"You know, Kishi-kun," My stomach turned as he said my name. "Anatomy has always been a fascination of mine. Particularly, the way chakra effects the body systems." He picks up a pair of scissors before cutting through my shirt. "So today, we're going to see just how that ungodly amount of chakra effects you."

Fear. The first time I had felt true, actual fear since coming to this world. I couldn't move. No one would know where I was. I had no escape.

He began the cut at my sternum, moving down slowly, as if savouring it.

"Well isn't this interesting." The interest in his voice hurt almost as much as the blade. "Even with your chakra gone, your body heals near instantly. We'll have to test that."

He began the cut anew, this time securing my skin apart with clamps. I began to cry. Silently, unable to do more than let the tears flow.

"Hm," I heard him hum. "The healing is stopped when the flesh is held apart, however, you aren't bleeding as much as you'd be expected to."

I could see him dawn gloves.

"Another thing to test. Can you regrow organs? Limbs? Lets start, shall we?"

He reached his hand into my abdominal cavity. The feeling was perverse, painful, nauseating. I could hear my organs moving as well as I could feel them. The wet squelch echoing in the cold room.

"Ah, here we are." I feel him grab hold of something.

Weaving hand signs with his other hand, he pulls and I can feel the severing of internal structures.

He holds up the organ. My kidney. My tears flow freely at this point.

As quickly as the pain had come, it vanishes.

"Remarkable." He places my kidney in a waiting jar. "Only second to rebuild it." I hear the sound of pencil on paper. " I must find Danzo. This could be the break through we needed."

Footsteps. Door. Alone.

I lie there, the healing straing againt the clamps growing more painful by the minute. Distantly, I wondered why the pain didn't shock me into unconsciousness.

"They're keeping you awake with a steady dose of adrenaline." The voice startles me out of my thoughts. Standing there, worry and regret on her face, is God.

"I should have known this would happen. Those two are just insane enough to try something like this. Using a seal meant for bijū on a child. Doing," She looks at me, the to the jar on the table. "This. Madmen."

The world greys out, I can breathe normally.

"You came." I cough, throat dry.

"Of course I did. This only happened because of my meddling."

 _Ping_

A menu pop-up.

 _Load from save point?_

 _[Yes/No]_

"This is the only way the system would allow this kind of thing again. It'll take you back to just after the system update. I'll give you real stats this time." Her voice held so much care and remorse. It was hard to be mad.

 _'Yes.'_

The world fades away.

I breathe shakily, falling to my knees as the pain vanishes completely. It takes me a few seconds before I can stand again.

Looking around, I see the same grey, paused scene I had seen that night.

"I'm sorry." I hear her say from beside me. "Because of me, you had be victim to madmen."

"I'm alive." I take a deep breath. "I'm alive, and I can still make a difference. That's enough."

"I'm going to give you something anyway." She says. "Pick two of the skills you maxed. I'll let you keep them that way."

I frowned, but nodded. "Then I choose Lightning Mastery and Chakra sensing." Two things I can actually hide and bluff about.

"Done. I hope you dont have to go through anything like that again." She turns to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted before covering my mouth. She turned to look at me. "It's just that, I don't really have a proper name to call you by. It feels weird only thinking of you as God."

She smiles at me. That smile that drives away worries and fears.

"Of all my names and epitaphs, My favorite has always been Selene."

"Then thank you, Selene."

"Any time." She waves before disapearing.

I look back to the task at hand.

"Looks like I'll have to improvise."


	7. Thunderstruck

I looked around. The world was still grey and unmoving. It seemed that Selene (or The System) was giving me a chance to recover from my ordeal at the hands of Danzo and Orochimaru.

 _[To resume with new stats and system in place, please select RESUME]_

Fair enough. Status.

 **Kobayashi Kishi Lv.** **8**

 **Health** **:** 540 (Rr: 15 per min)

 **Chakra:** 325 (Rr: 20 per min)

 **DEBUFF: FEAR**

 _Player will now carry a near debilitating fear of [Orochimaru]_.

 _50% chance of [Paralysis] on sight._

 _(_ _Can only be cured once [Orochimaru] is defeated.)_

Oh. That'll be awful. Especially since in this timeline Orochimaru seems to be keeping all the closer to the village.

Stats.

 **Strength: 400 (Jonin)**

 **Dexterity: 325 (Chunin)**

 **Constitution: 475 (High Jonin)**

 **Wisdom: 350 (High Chunin)**

 **Charisma: 500 (Kage)**

 **Intelligence: 300 (Chunin)**

Right. Still kinda op. Gross. But I can live with it for now.

Resume.

And the the world blurred into motion once again.

I bolted forward, feeling the difference in myself. It was exhilarating.. but frightening.

I ploughed into the Kumo nin, knocking him to the side in time to save Hizashi a nasty cut to the abdomen.

The Kumo nin regained his balance, looking around for the one who intruded on his fight.

He seemed visibly confused when he saw me.

"A child? A child hit me hard enough to stop me?!" He said, seemingly enraged at both me and himself.

"You have committed a crime against Konoha, the Hyuga clan, and humanity." I said, silently observing him. "For this, you must pay."

 **Toga Yusuke Lv. 23**

 **Str: 457**

 **Dex: 398**

 **Con: 489**

 **Wis: 412**

 **Chr: 387**

 **Int: 342**

 ** _Quest alert_**

 ** _Mandatory_**

 ** _Defeat Toga Yusuke_**

 ** _Rewards: 700xp, Katana(uncommon), 500 Rep Hyuga clan_**

 ** _Failure: Death, Death of Hizashi_**

 ** _Bonus actions: Deal the killing blow or Convince Hizashi to take Toga to TI_**

Okay, would have done that anyway. I looked up from the alert in time to dodge a bone shattering kick.

"Toga-san, you're slow. Can't hit a four year old? I thought the nin of Kumo were better than that." I taunted him. Anger makes people sloppy.

It seemed to have worked as he swung his sword at me wildly. Each one was a very near miss, dangerously close to veins and joints. Finally, he over extended an overhead swing and I was able to counter with a punch to the solar plexus.

I jumped back again as he regained composure. Damn high Con stat.

 **Toga Yusuke Hp: 755/ 800**

He can certainly take a hit.

Suddenly I felt a chakra signature approaching. Fast. It felt.. Sweet, but it was tinged with venom and fear. Anko.

"Hizashi-sama, take Hinata-sama back to your clan compoud. Neji is on the way, take him back as well." My eyes never left Toga. He had gotten his head back on and was looking at me with clear caution in his eyes.

"Kishi-kun, you can't be serious! I cant simply leave you to fight alone!" Hizashi protested, slipping fluidly into the beginning stance of the Jūken.

"He won't be alone, Hyuga-sama," A voiced said from above us. "I'll be here with him."

Anko jumped down to stand beside me, offering a nod.

Hizashi looked at us apprehensively before taking Hinata in his arms.

"I'll be back. Keep him here." And with that, he left.

"Another kid." Toga spat, sneering. "I've never been so insulted in my entire career."

"Anko, glad you got here so quickly. This guy is pretty tough."

"You did pretty good." She offered me a proud smile. "Now let's take him down."

She shot forward, aiming a kick towards his head. He ducked under it, only to find me mid-punch. Blocking it, he shoved us both away.

Then he took the initiative. A heavy kick towards my face. I blocked only for him to use my arms as a springboard to twist away from a kunai swipe courtesy of Anko.

As he landed, I shot a kick toward his knee. He couldn't move this time. With a sickening crack the joint broke. For his credit, he only grit his teeth. The moment of hesitation was all Anko needed. In a moment, she had him down, snakes binding him as she used her weight to keep him on the ground.

"Finally. Damn that was annoying." Anko looked at me, beaming. "You did awesome, Kishi! I'm surprised you were able to keep up."

I felt heat in my cheeks as I hid my face. Praise from my mothers was one thing, but this felt way different. I smiled at her. It was short-lived.

With a scream she was blasted towards a tree. She landed with a harsh thud, her body twitching oddly. I looked back at Toga to see he was shrouded in lightning chakra.

"You fucking brats. I stole this technique from the Raikage, and I'm gonna enjoy killing you with it."

His chakra felt disgusting in that moment. Full of envy and anger and sick satisfaction.

 **Toga Yusuke Hp: 500/800**

 **DEBUFF** **: Broken leg**

That was reassuring, at least slightly.

I had no time to dwell on it as a devastating punch launched me into a tree. The electric current coursing painfully through me as the bastard laughed.

"Not so cocky now, are you?! Fucking brats!" He cackled like a mad man. I could feel his chakra build up as I found my footing.

 **DEBUFF ADDED: Broken ribs**

I felt the blood drip from my lips, but refused to acknowledge it. Every breath burning and searing but I would not lie down and die again.

" **Raiton: Jibashi!"** A stream of lightning surged towards me. He had overcharged the jutsu with the chakra from the lighting cloak.

As it came closer, an idea struck me first. Just crazy enough to work.

I lifted my hand towards the stream of lightning, willing my chakra flow to direct it. The bolt flowed into me, moving through me. Pushing it towards my chakra core, overcharging it further.

Gritting my teeth at the pain wracking my body, I pushed it out my other arm. Right back at that smug fucker.

All within the span of five seconds.

 **WARNING: Health critically low**

 **WARNING: Chakra critically low**

 **DEBUFF ADDED: Arm crippled**

The mass of lightning chakra shot from my hand like a cannon, dislocating my arm and breaking the bones in my hand.

I screamed. Vaguely, distantly, I heard a crackling. I fell to my knees, the world growing dark. Voices called out to me as the ground rushed up to meet me.

 ** _Quest complete_**

Pain. Every small movement sent waves of pain and nausea over me. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a tiled ceiling. The scent of chemicals quickly hit me.

Hospital. God I hate hospitals. I was content to lay and curse them until soft snoring caught my attention.

Looking over, I saw the sleeping forms of my mothers sitting beside my bed. Dried tear tracks on both their cheeks made my stomach seize in guilt. I moved to sit up, try not to wake them. Of course, plans rarely work.

"Kaa-chan.." She perked up further, looking as if she wants to crush me with motherly worry and admonishment, only stopping when she realized she'd wake Okaa-san.

Before she could say anything, a doctor came in.

"Ah, Kawa-san, glad to see you're awake." The doctor said, smiling at her. "It seems your son has inherited your predisposition for being a hero."

As he strode up to me, Kaa-chan roused Okaa-san gently. Looking over a clipboard, he looked as if some intriguing puzzle was laid out before him.

"Kishi-kun, quite frankly I'm amazed you're awake, considering the state you were found in." A grim look set itself on his face. "Your third, sixth seven, first, twelfth, and tenth rib were broken. Several pieces punctured your lungs. Your chest as well as your hands were covered in second and third degree burns." He paused to take a breath. By this point, both my mothers were crying silently again.

"Add to that the damage to your chakra coils, the shattered bones in your left hand and your arm being abnormally far out of it's socket, I had believed you'd be out of it for a week and not up for at least two and a half."

I stared at my hands. Burn scars covered both of them. I imagined my chest looked about the same.

 _Achievement unlocked: Dance with death_

I almost died. Again. My mothers looked at me in horror, realizing the same thing I did. A normal child _should have died._

"I have to ask; Do either of your clans have any history of a healing Kekkei Genkai? For all intents and purposes," He pauses, a deep grimace on his face. "Your son should not have survived his injuries."

A resonating silence fell over the room as the information lingered. Then all eyes fell on me. And I could almost feel what they were all thinking.

The only people from this village who could have healed from my injuries without complications were Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Naruto.


End file.
